Summer Love
by annawatters
Summary: Dawn and Ash have been friends forever. But when Misty won't leave Ash alone, he seeks help in Dawn. Will their plan lead to something more or destroy their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This will be my second story on this site. This will be told in 3rd person. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to PM me! Also, please look at my poll regarding 'A Pearlshipping Chance'. I hope you guys like it and please remember to favorite and rate! **

**-annawatters (:**

_Ring!_

The alarm clock that sat on a bedside table rang, reminding a certain bluenette that it was time for school. Dawn Berlitz sat up in her looking dazed and confused. "Dawn!" her mother yelled, banging on her door. "You need to get up or you're going to be late for school."

"Okay." Dawn replied slightly agitated. Mornings were never her thing. She slid out of bed and started her morning routine. First she took a quick shower and got dressed in a light blue dress with white flowers on it. She picked out a simple long gold, rose necklace and put some strappy brown sandals on. With her hair, she pulled it back into a high loose ponytail. Grabbing her pink backpack she made her way downstairs.

"Morning Mom." she said as she went into the kitchen. "Morning dear, I have breakfast already on the table." her mom Johanna replied. "So are you excited for your last day?"

"Yes! I can't wait to spend more time out on the waves and run!"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

The sound was emitted from Johanna's watch. "Oh! Would you look at the time already! You need to get going to school." she said with a hurrying tone in her voice. Dawn got up from the table and got her pink bike out of the garage and made her way to school.

It was a very sunny morning in Pallet Town. _Perfect surf conditions,_ she thought. Dawn lived on the ocean with her mother. Together with their neighbors, the Ketchum's, they ran a surf shop that sold various water sporting items. Dawn help out a lot during the summer. She spent most of her time working in the shop, surfing, running, reading or writing. She was turning 16 in two months, which meant she was eligible to compete in the junior girl's world surf competition.

All other years it had been held in different regions, but this year it was going to be held in Pallet Town this year! Dawn was determined to enter and win. She had been training all year and has been working harder than ever.

As Dawn was putting her bike in the proper spot, her best friend, May walked up to her. May's brown hair was in her usual bandana. She was wearing some denim short shorts, and a white muscle tank top. Her bandana was also white.

"Hey Dawn! Are you ready for tonight?" asked May.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed.

Every year at the end of the school year the Ketchum's let their boys throw a huge party. It's the biggest party of the year in Pallet and everyone goes. Including Dawn's biggest rivals, Misty and Ursula. They are also surfers and are Dawn's biggest competition.

May said, "Can I come over after school and get ready?"

"Yeah, sure," said Dawn.

"Good. My mom got really mad at me this morning."

Dawn tuned out May, as May went on another ramble about things that got her mom mad. May is always getting in trouble with her mom for dumb things. Dawn was more interested in the car that just pulled into the lot. The Ketchum's car. Dawn had a huge crush on the youngest one, Ash. He was in the same grade as Dawn. They had been friends forever. Their parents knew each other way before Dawn was born. Ash stepped out of the car, his messy raven brown hair billowed in the slight breeze. As Ash and his brother Gary walked towards Dawn and May, his brother Paul left to join his friends. Paul was a senior and Gary was a junior.

"Hey guys," said Ash. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." replied May.

"Good, I need someone to hang out with." said Drew. He had walked up behind May. Drew was a very tall, green haired boy. He has had a crush on May since the second grade.

"Guys don't look now," said Gary. "The wicked witch of Pallet just parked her car."

"Ugh. I hate her!" exclaimed Ash. "She never leaves me alone."

Just then the wicked witch or Misty walked up. "Who never leaves you alone Ashy?" she asked.

"Uhm, my mom. She is always riding my butt." he replied nervously. Misty has been obsessed with Ash for years and he hates her.

"Well, I'm coming to your party tonight and I was thinking we could go together." Misty said in a somewhat seductive voice.

"The thing is…" Ash stuttered, looking at his friends for help. "I-I already have a date."

"You do?" she replied.

"Yes, I do. Dawn is coming with me."

"I am?" Dawn stammered. "I mean, yeah I am."

"What?! When did you ever like her!?" said an agitated Misty.

"For a long time." replied Ash, as he scooted closer to Dawn and put his arm around her. "We've been going out exclusively for a month."

_BEEP!_

"Now if you will excuse us, we have to go to class." he said towing Dawn along with him.

They were walking to class when Dawn asked. "What the hell was that?"

"You know how much Misty had been ragging on me lately? I think I know how to get rid of her."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We need to date. And before you give me any looks, I don't mean really date. Just fake date so Misty will leave me alone."

"Okay, I can see this plan working but what are we going to tell our friends?"

"We tell them the truth. That way they can help us and tell us when Misty is around."

"Okay…. I will only do this on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Okay class, sit down!" said the teacher.

"I'll tell you later," mouthed Dawn.

For the rest of the day Dawn barely saw Ash. They only had the one class together and their lunch times were different. At the end of the day, Dawn rushed out to her bike to meet May. They didn't have any classes together, so they haven't been able to talk about Ash.

May arrived a few minutes later. "Are you going to peg me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we really need to talk," replied Dawn. They got on the bike, with Dawn peddling home.  
"So what's going to be the deal with you and him?"

"He thinks we should fake date as a decoy for Misty."

"I can see that working. Who's all going to know about the fake relationship?"

"For starters, you and Drew for sure. I'm not sure if we are going to tell Gary and Paul; I don't really trust them."

"Okay. What are you going to do at the party tonight? If she's there you guys need to look coupley and stuff."

"I'll talk to him about it."  
"What if Ursula is there? That'll be double trouble."

"I totally forgot about her! Isn't she getting back from Hoenn today?"

"I think so."

They arrived at Dawn's house. Dawn put the bike away in the garage.

"Let's go get ready." said Misty.

_There is no way this is going to work,_ thought Dawn. 

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I really am enjoying writing this! I will hopefully be updating every Sunday, so stay tuned. Also do you think I should keep in it 3rd person or switch it to 1st from Dawn's POV? Let me know! Please favorite and review!**

** -annawatters :)**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm super sorry for the really long delay. This is just a short author's to let you know that I will be posting really soon! School was super crazy for the past like month and I just got out a little while ago. Even though summer has started for me, I've been super busy getting ready for my sister's grad party. But that will be done and over with soon so I can get back to writing. I will also be changing Summer Love to first person. It will be told from Dawn's POV. I think that this will make the story much better. Again I am so sorry! Please be expecting new chapters of Summer Love and A Pearlshipping Chance soon!

-annawatters (:


	3. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Everybody! It's been a long time since I have been on this website. I just wanted to let you all know that I have been super busy with life. School started again, I have three jobs, and a bunch of other stuff to do. I'm going to try and get back into writing very soon!

But before I post anything new, I'm going to delete my current stories (don't worry, they will be reposted). For awhile I've been thinking about redoing the first chapters of 'A Pearlshipping Chance' and 'Summer Love'. For 'A Pearlshipping Chance', I'm just going to make the first chapter longer, if I can. I feel that it is way too short and that I can add much more information to it. 'Summer Love' will be going through much more drastic changes. When I first wrote the story I wanted to write it in first person, but decided against it. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it could be so much better. For all of you who liked the first chapter, don't worry. I'm planning on making it almost identical to the first draft. There may be a few changes, but nothing major.

Now, onto when I will be posting again. It will not be within the month of October sadly. I need to figure out a schedule that will allow me to write, but also stay on top of other things. I will hope to post before November 20th. Before I post anything, I want to have a good stockpile of chapters, so if I am unable to write a complete chapter in a week, I will have an extra ready to post. For my update schedule, I will try my very hardest to post a new chapter of both my stories on Sunday's. This will be the easiest for me, so I can spend some of my Saturday working on making the chapters perfection.

If anyone would like to be a beta reader for me, that would be amazing! I want someone who will be able to correct any grammar mistakes, give creative suggestion when I need it and someone who will be able to go through my chapters on time. If anyone is interested, please PM me!

**I WILL BE LEAVING THIS UP ON BOTH 'A PEARLSHIPPING CHANCE' AND 'SUMMER LOVE' UNTIL THE DAY BEFORE I POST MY NEW CHAPTERS!**

-annawatters


	4. PLEASE READ!

Okay, so I know it's been like two years since I've posted anything and I'm wondering if some of you think I died...

I've recently gotten my interest back to write again. I'm just putting this out there to see if anyone, anywhere would want me to keep going with this story? I know there's only one real chapter uploaded and it's complete garbage. If anyone wants me to continue please leave me a message or leave a comment! I would love to hear back from someone.

P.S. I also I have a lot of new ideas that I might post eventually. I'm thinking of creating a forum or just a story post on here where I post all of my ideas and you guys get to pick which one I should work on next.

-annawatters


End file.
